


Iwa-chan...

by Nanali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanali/pseuds/Nanali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the only one, who's seen this side of Oikawa.</p>
<p>Here's my gift for Miaou Jones. I hope you'll like it ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwa-chan...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miaou Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a snowy morning in miyagi prefecture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259023) by [Miaou Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones)




End file.
